


Can't Sleep Love

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, I'm not good at writing puns, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa can't sleep so he meets up with Hanamaki at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> i lied. here's some more matsuhana
> 
> for [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com/). i've been a little down today but writing matsuhana made me feel little better. title from [Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFCxiKXtKTI) (and has nothing to do with the fic)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

A ping sounds in the quiet room.

Makki’s hand roams around the bed, looking for the device that’s disturbed the silence. He flinches at the brightness when he finally finds it, lowing the setting before doing anything else. There’s a new message from Mattsun. Rubbing his eye with a hand, Makki uses the other to open the message.

_‘ cant sleep. meet @ park near urs? ‘_

Makki looks at the time. 1:23.

_‘ yea. ‘_

Letting out a yawn, he climbs out of bed and is grateful that unlike Mattsun, he has a room on the ground floor. This’ll make sneaking out so much easier.

Makki opens his door and waits. Silence. He sneaks out of his room and collects his shoes from the entry, returning to his room with his catch. Makki is quick to change into some pants and a sweater, pulling a jacket to battle the winter air. He quickly does up his shoes and is climbing out the window.

Ten minutes later and Makki enters the playground slash park. On the swings he spots Mattsun.

“You’re looking cooler than the last time I saw you.” is the greeting Mattsun gives.

“Subzero” Makki says back, leaning against the swing set’s post.

“You look like hell froze over” Mattsun retaliates.

“It’s freezing Mattsun” Makki explains, no pun on his tongue.

“You forgot your scarf.” Makki makes a noise of affirmation as he stifles a yawn.

The two remain in slightly awkward silence, unsure of their positions now that they’ve confessed surprised emotions. Mattsun starts laughing suddenly, startling Makki.

“This is silly. We’ve know each other for ages. I’m the puff to your cream and you’re the cheese to my hamburg steak. We just get some extra condiments is all.”

A smile forms on Makki’s face before he’s laughing too.

They really are an awkward bunch.

Mattsun pitches forward off the swing, knees bent to look up at Makki. Less than a second passes and Mattsun has his lips locked with Makki’s. Their first kiss since the confessions they’d given the day before.

Makki grabs hold of Mattsun’s sleeves and pulls him close as he walks backwards, eyes slipping shut and spine knocking against the chilly pole.

“We should head home” Mattsun suggests when they finally part, standing up straight to not quiet loom over Makki.

“Yeah.”

After all, we have the grand king to serve” Mattsun says, using the nickname Oikawa has gained. Makki hides his face in Mattsun’s shoulder.

And teams to overthrow.”

“He’ll need his brave and noble knights.”

“Please stop” Makki breaks, laughing into Mattsun’s shoulder.

“Still got it. Snowthing can freeze this skill.” Mattsun smiles down at Makki whose shoulders are shaking as he tries not to burst out laughing and waking the neighborhood in the process.

“Home” Makki says when he’s gotten himself under control.

“Walk you home?”

“Not an ice queen Mattsun. You should get home too.”

“Yeah” Mattsun mimics. They continue to stand in each other’s personal space, neither one making a move to leave. Ultimately, it a dog barking in the near distance that has them pulling away. With a final wave and one last kiss, or two or five, they head to their respective home.

Yeah, nothing's really changed.


End file.
